


Like an Artist

by katydid



Series: Five Detectives and Five Criminals that Never Met Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Don’t pick on children Sherlock, Gen, Humor, Sherlock trolls everyone, what do you mean it’s not awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid/pseuds/katydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid likes Sherlock Holmes more than Conan does, for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock sees the world. The world copes with Sherlock.

"The way you hid in the museum—trespassing—stole the inspector's wallet—pickpocketing—and convinced me you were my double—art of disguise—magnificent! You are no mere 'critic' of a detective, but an artist like myself!" Kaitou Kid, phantom thief extraordinaire, gazed worshipfully at Sherlock, his cheer quite unaffected by the handcuffs on his wrists.

Sherlock said irritably, "Stop interrupting, I was explaining how the true value of the necklace was not the jewels but the capsule hidden inside the clasp. Which I took the liberty of removing for safe keeping, and I also believe I have decoded the contents-"

"You should be a thief! No, a magician!"

"Yes, and judging from your build and the timbre of your voice you should be in high school."

Conan had the pleasure of finally seeing Kaitou Kid look nervous. Having his disguise-skills cracked couldn't be pleasant for him.

"And you," Sherlock said, pointing a figure at Conan, "You are most certainly not 10 years old. Even if I accept that you are ridiculously precocious, your heightened pulse and perspiration upon the sight of Miss Mori in her bath towel was not the physiological reaction of a pre-puberty humanoid. Why, next you'll expect me to believe that Kogoro "Sleeping Detective" Mori could actually solve a crime on his own. Yet your body structure does not match the perimeters for dwarfism, nor does your height appear to be a disguise. This leaves me with seven possibilities, which can be narrowed down to three once Shinichi Kudo's disappearance is also added-"

Shinichi Kudo, aka Conan Edogawa, had never been so happy to see Kaitou Kid throw a smoke bomb and disappear in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, yes, but there's much more where that came from. Go to the next one!


End file.
